Orchid and Kim Wu
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Orchid calls Kim Wu over to give her an assignment, but things take an unexpected turn when Kim decides to have some fun with Orchid. (Rated M for nudity and one instance of strong language)


"Ugh! Damn these tight things." Orchid said, picking at the back of her shorts.

She absolutely hated wearing the overly tight hot pants that clung to her shapely butt so much that wearing body paint would leave just as much to the imagination. It would probably be more comfortable too, as the snugness of the pants also caused her underwear to ride up her ass constantly.

The short jeans were somewhat necessary for her environment however, since she was being stationed in a place where sweltering heat and constant beaming sun were the norm. Her usual green, skin tight suit would be enough to give her heat stroke in this weather. Even in her current outfit, she could feel sweat running down her face and finding it's way to the exposed cleavage of her sizable breasts, and her long, jet black hair felt like it was about to burst into flames.

Orchid groaned once again at the unbearable heat. She laid back, fanning herself with one of the countless information folders she had read over a thousand times, and brushed some of the sweat dampened locks of hair off her face. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore. She undid one of the clasps on her body armor like top, allowing her large breasts to breathe a bit more as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, looks like someone's getting comfortable." An unknown voice came from the other side of the room.

Orchid quickly sprang up and turned around.

"Oh don't stop on my account," The voice continued, "I was enjoying the show."

The woman behind the voice was Kim Wu, a friend of Orchids.

"Very funny Kim." Orchid said, both relieved that an enemy hadn't caught her off guard and annoyed that Kim had startled her like that.

"I don't blame honestly. This heat is ridiculous."

"Feel lucky you're not the one that has to stay here for a week. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You tell me, you're the one that called me over."

"Wha- OH, right!" Orchid recalled. She had been so distracted that she briefly forgot about why she needed Kim.

Orchid got up from her bed, not bothering to redo the clasp she had undone before, she wouldn't be doing anything that would cause a "falling out" to happen anyway. She walked over to her desk and bent over to look through the piles of documents that littered it.

"There was one assignment in China I needed you to do while I was stationed here. Now if I could just…" Orchid dug through her folders looking the right one.

Kim Wu watched from behind, her eyes glued to Orchid's round, barely clad butt. Ever the prankster, Kim decided to have some fun with Orchid. She quietly snuck up behind her and in one quick motion, yanked down the raven haired girls shorts to expose her underwear.

"Ahh!" Orchid yelled as she bent down to pull up her pants.

Kim was already on the ground laughing at Orchid's childish choice of underwear, which was a pair of lime green, bikini cut panties dotted with pictures of her trademark firecats. She also noticed that they were slightly too small for her as she could see the sides of the waistband digging into her hips and small bit of her butt crack peeked out from the top.

Orchid quickly pulled up her shorts and turned around to glare at Kim.

"That wasn't funny Kim." She said sternly.

"I beg to differ." Kim said as she got up.

Orchid brought her hand to her face and sighed.

"Are you going to listen to your assignment or just keep playing around?"

"Who says I can't do both?" Kim asked with a smirk.

Orchid shook her head and returned to her pile of papers. When she did, Kim noticed that her pants hadn't been pulled all the up in the back, as a small bit of bright green cotton could still be seen peeking out from the top. A devilish smile came over Kim's face as she snuck up behind her friend again. She grabbed the exposed underwear, causing Orchid to jump slightly in surprise, but before she could do anything, Kim had already started pulling up.

Orchid winced as her already uncomfortable wedgie turned downright painful. Kim pulled even harder, this time lifting Orchid slightly off the ground. Kim was smiling the whole time, but she couldn't help but think something was missing, then it hit her. She put her arm through the over stretched leg holes of Orchid's panties and used the other to pull down her pants once again.

Orchid was now screaming in both pain and embarrassment as the wedgie combined with her lack of pants caused both of her large, round butt cheeks to be completely exposed. She tried to reach down to pull them up, but Kim was preventing her from doing so by keeping her foot on the dropped pants. This was made even worse by the fact that Kim was using this to keep Orchid on the ground as she pulled even harder, causing Orchid even greater pain.

Kim then removed her foot from Orchid's pants, causing Orchid to pop back into the air. Thinking she had stretched her friends panties to their limits, Kim struggled to think of a way to keep this game going. Then she noticed it. A small pipe coming out from the ceiling above Orchid's desk. It was perfect.

Kim hoisted her embarrassed friend up hung her from the pipe by her underwear. Resting her now tired arms, she sat back and admired her work.

"Kim!" Orchid yelled, "Get me down from here!"

"Alright," Kim replied, "after you find that file."

"Kim, I mean it! Let me down NOW!"

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands right now."

Orchid growled as she desperately tried to wiggle her way off the pipe she was hanging from, giving Kim a show in the process as her butt shook and jiggled. Orchid's continued struggle also came with a more humiliating effect. The clasp she had undone before left her top extremely loose. Under normal circumstances she'd be fine, but the force of gravity as she hung combined with her constant wiggling caused the unthinkable to happen. Her D-cup breasts spilled out from her top, prompting her to scream and cover up with her arms. She tried to force them back into her top, but that was hard enough to do while standing normally, much less while hanging by her underwear with both a literal and figurative pain in her ass.

Realizing that there was no other way out, the now practically topless Orchid reluctantly obliged Kim and started to go through her stacks of paper while still suspended by her panties. Not wanting things to be too easy for Orchid, Kim got behind her, placed one hand on each big, firm butt cheek, and gave her small push. Orchid was now swinging like a pendulum by her underwear. Each swing forward gave her a small amount of much needed relief, but every trip back dug the cotton even further into her ass causing more pain than before. The constant swinging also made it difficult to look for the file as she now had to wait until she was close enough to her pile of documents to look for it.

After several minutes of painful and humiliating swinging, Orchid finally found the files with the details for Kim's assignment.

"Has! Found it!" She exclaimed as she held it up. "Now get me down from here."

"Hold on," Kim said, "There's just one more thing I have to do."

"Oh, no. You said you'd let me down after I got the file and here it is," She shook the folder in her hand, "Right here!"

"Don't worry, it won't take long."

Kim then walked up to Orchid's massive butt and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, leaving a faint red mark of lipstick. She then took her lipstick and started writing just below her mark.

"Property of Kim Wu" it read.

"What are you doing back there?" Orchid asked.

She had lost a lot of feeling in her ass from the constant wedgie she was receiving, but could still feel the pressure of the lipstick pressing on her butt cheek. She turned her head to look, only to gasp when she saw Kim holding up her phone. A bright flash came from the phone as Kim took a picture, perfectly capturing Orchids shocked and helpless expression.

"Yes!" Kim said, "That's perfect. Even got a little side boob in this one."

"I swear if anyone sees that picture-" Orchid growled.

"Oh they won't. Unless of course, you try something like this on me."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Blackmail is a strong word. I'd call it… insurance. To make sure I don't wind up like you right now."

"Alright, fine. Just get me down already."

Kim obliged, taking a knife from a nearby table and cutting Orchid's underwear, causing her to fall face first onto the ground. Kim took what was left of the panties for herself as a reminder of this amazing day for her. Now, a practically naked Orchid laid on the floor, not knowing that her bare ass was on full display.

She just continued to lay there, reveling in the comfort of not having anything on her ass. Wait. Not having anything?

She lifted her head and looked over her chest. From between her boobs she could see her black bush and bare thighs. Mortified, she quickly turned around and pulled up her pants, but not before Kim got a good look at her unshaven crotch.

"Jesus Orchid," She quipped, "at least trim that down at bit. It's not the 70s anymore."

Orchid was too humiliated and pissed off to reply. She simply finished pulling up her pants, stuffed her tits back into her top, and handed Kim the file.

"Here's your assignment." She said coldly as she forcefully pushed the file into Kim's chest, "Now get the fuck out of my office."

Kim was taken aback by this. She had never heard Orchid use that type of language before. Not wanting to anger her any further, Kim just left the office without another word.

Once Kim was gone, Orchid pulled the front of her shorts forward and looked down at her crotch.

"Maybe I should clean this up." She thought to herself.


End file.
